parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tarsier
The tarsier (genus Tarsius) is a unique and distinctive looking animal that has evolved a number of specific features to aid it's nocturnal and arboreal lifestyle. Although the exact appearance of the tarsier may vary slightly between species, all are relatively similar with a small, stocky body and long tail that is either sparsely covered in fur or has a tuft at the end. Their immensely soft fur varies from grey, to brown or ochre in colour depending on the species, but all tarsiers share the characteristic long hind legs which enable them to leap distances of up to 5 meters between branches. The long fingers and toes of the tarsier are tipped with pads and have nails to help them grip onto branches and prey, with long, curved claws on their second and third digits which are used for grooming. The most distinctive features of the Tarsier though can be found on their heads which (thanks to specially adapted vertebrae) are able to turn 180 degrees in both directions so that this primate can see behind it without moving it's body. Their enormous eyes can be up to 16mm across and enable the Tarsier to hunt for preyand watch out for predators in the dark. Tarsiers also have large bat-like ears which are incredibly sensitive to detect even the slightest sounds close-by. Gallery 1f5ad7f2-86f9-47ef-badf-ff567ef25af2.jpg Tarsier (Wild Kratts).png SJ Tarsier.jpg Rugrats Go Wild Tarsiers.jpeg Congo tarsier2.png IMG 3044.JPG IMG 4232.JPG 3E4ACEBB-9ED2-49B0-94D7-5241BA7A308B.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (10).jpeg 9EEBA56F-90B9-4B76-95CE-CFFB4053E261.jpeg DDA2D195-D80B-4FBD-BBA3-D56B7EC96CDF.jpeg 2F563EBC-E3D9-4011-8840-CDB66204D741.jpeg F5387BC8-6D02-4141-AF3E-E12951AAA25C.jpeg A768811B-E3A5-4322-ADB5-CFE10167A527.jpeg 7AABDB0C-F03C-4526-B241-F4548BDCEE45.jpeg 7F8253AA-F10F-4DDC-8958-6F0EEAC59135.jpeg AD17B666-57EB-4B73-892A-41F2CE01A4A6.jpeg 6B6737F5-4B47-49A3-A165-332883A28CA6.jpeg 19BFC02D-9C28-464E-A7AE-1188A09A6643.jpeg B7930E81-C8D4-41F7-A1ED-42D1070BA016.jpeg 40506CCF-D3C8-4D9C-BC47-90EB0946F1B1.jpeg C960C007-947F-48BF-A7F4-FD7D338844F4.jpeg EFD3D4A5-0C1B-49EC-A7AA-52045B82CF7D.jpeg FD2DCFE9-1C49-46A5-8BBB-F57910776D3D.jpeg 4C00EAB9-4F89-4259-A6A3-F689E1C7DB72.jpeg 82FAEC95-6B9A-40A1-8F3F-E60EE843F454.jpeg 905B9486-4F1D-4300-97D6-2E8DFC894B76.jpeg 82F97F01-959E-42C7-8DFA-C1DF1D89EABE.jpeg FD79BD23-CFE9-4783-A309-E8FBE3AE03A5.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Primates Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Nutshack Animals Category:Carnivores Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Awesome Animals (Road to Reading) Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Furry Animal Alphabet Book Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Power Rangers Dino Thunder Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:The World's Strangest Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:Monsters in the Night Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Amber Books Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:100 Facts: Nocturnal Animals Animals Category:Meet the orchestra animals Category:Walking With Beasts A Prehistoric Safari Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Creature Comforts Animals Category:Rugrats Animals